Hanya Kau dan Aku
by Galerians
Summary: Jika kau hanya berpegang pada dendam, maka derita dan duka lah yang akan kau terima. Sebuah cerita tentang perang, kesedihan, dan arti kehilangan.


Hamba membuat ini selama jalur ujian nasional masih membelenggu, dan siapa bilang inspirasi tak pernah datang jika kita sedang stres? Hamba malah mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat fic-fic angst jika sedang stres, dan ide awal fic ini hamba dapat ketika hujan sedang mengguyur bumi dan petir menggetarkan tanah. Kalau orang biasa berdiam di rumah karena takut petir, hamba malah turun ke tanah, hujan-hujanan sambil mendengarkan suara amukan alam.

Percayalah, jika kau berani melakukan itu, maka kau bisa mendapatkan pengalaman tak terlupakan seperti hamba.

**Okelah, kebanyakan bicara kau. Tahu tidak aku hampir mati jantungan saat kau senang-senang mendengarkan gemuruh petir**? **Sebegitu tidak sabarnya untuk mati ya?**

Diam kau! Jangan ganggu!

**Yep, kami tidak punya Naruto, karena jika iya, pasti Naruto bakal jadi sangat mesum!**

OII!! Jangan seenakny—

**Mari kita tinggalkan author naujubile satu ini untuk membaca fic! Silahkan!**

HEII!!!

•

_**Apa yang Tersisa**_

Keping-keping kenangan menyatu dalam diam, mengingatkan pada kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, pada rindu serta dendam. Gambar dan bayangan buram muncul dalam keteraturan, menunjukkan detik-detik dimana ada tawa dan canda, tangis dan derita, serta pertempuran dan pembunuhan.

Langkah-langkah menapak bumi hitam, abu dan arang menjadi karpet merah penyambutan. Napas terhela dan lepas begitu saja, hanya sebagai penanda kalau tubuh ceking dan pucat itu masih ditinggali nyawa. Walaupun nyawa itu telah remuk redam. Kosong, tak terisi suatu apapun kecuali kehampaan.

Dalam telinga bergaung nyanyian kematian, sebuah simfoni berlumur darah dan jerit kesakitan. Hati bergetar ketika petir menggelegar, sebuah peringatan Tuhan bahwa duka dunia akan turun dalam bentuk sebuah tangisan. Angkasa mengharu biru, awan berubah kelabu.

Hujan yang mengguyur dingin menyayat hati, bertekad untuk membasahi walau tiada yang menanti. Lewat satu hembusan napas, sebuah kata yang terkunci pun akhirnya lepas.

"Kenapa...?"

_**Akulah alasannya...**_

•••

Petunjuk telah tersebar begitu jelas, tapi satupun tak pernah dihiraukan. Merangsek maju dengan hanya berpegang pada dendam dan kebencian, dia telah menolak kepedulian dan kasih sayang teman-temannya yang ikhlas dan tulus tanpa minta balasan. Telinga seakan tuli pada kata-kata persuasi, mata laksana buta pada kebenaran dan fakta. Yang terpatri dalam diri hanyalah murka amarah, suatu api membara yang siap menelan baik benar ataupun salah.

Kini, akibatnya terhampar di depan mata. Tanah yanng semula cokelat, subur dan sehat telah berubah sehitam jelaga. Pohon-pohon rubuh tanpa perlu penebang, hutan kehilangan fondasi dan menjadi gersang. Daun-daun bertransformasi menjadi abu yang terbang setiap angin bertiup, mengantarkan pesan bahwa dunia telah sampai pada kehancuran.

Satu bayangan hijau lewat, diikuti gerakan tangan yang berkelebat. Harapan untuk bisa melihat daun kembali langsung sirna, ketika apa yang terpandang oleh mata menyatakan itu hanya khayalan tiada guna. Kepala mendongak agar mata melihat, wajah itu telah kehilangan rona karena tak lagi sehat.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mengalir dari dua mata hitam sedalam kegelapan, sebuah warna yang menyimpan beratnya kesedihan dan sakitnya penderitaan. Bukan pilihan apalagi kemauan, tapi itu adalah suatu keharusan atau takdir yang harus diemban. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa memilih kebahagiaan, karena jalan hitam telah menjadi suratan.

Tapi kenapa... kenapa jalan itu harus ditapaki? Jika itu tak membawa apapun selain penyesalan?

_**Karena sesal tiada berguna...**_

•••

Perang, pertempuran atau perseteruan bersenjata antara dua pihak atau lebih. Perang, adalah satu kata yang memiliki banyak kaitan, dengan penyerangan, pertahanan dan gencatan. Permusuhan, kebencian, kemarahan, dan dendam. Kekalahan dan kemenangan. Kelicikan dan kepahlawanan. Kehidupan dan kematian.

Kebahagiaan dan penderitaan.

Perang bisa menghasilkan banyak tawa renyah dan pesta-pesta penuh makanan, tapi perang juga bisa membawa banyak tangis pilu dan tempat berteduh pun hilang. Perang adalah tempat dimana kehausan akan darah jadi terpuaskan, juga tempat bagi nyawa untuk melayang. Perang membawa kesedihan dan penderitaan bagi yang kalah, sekaligus kebahagiaan bagi mereka yang menang.

Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dibawa ke kehidupan, perang adalah satu kata, satu peristiwa yang merupakan perwujudan dari malapetaka dan harus diasingkan. Tapi lalu mengapa...?

Mengapa dia malah membawa kutukan itu ke dunia...?

_**Karena aku bodoh...**_

Dia telah diperingatkan, dia telah diberitahu tentang betapa mengerikannya perang. Tapi dia buta... dan tuli, malah hanya mulut yang bekerja sedemikian rupa, mengelu-elukan dia yang sangat arogan dan keras kepala. Kepalanya yang penuh rambut hitam seharusnya cerdas, bisa menilai dan menaksir apa akibat yang jatuh pada kehidupan jika dia membawa permusuhan. Tapi otak telah bebal, dia terlalu terpaku pada satu kata yang membakar hati dan perasaan dalam api abadi, satu serpihan bahasa yang mudah dicari terjemahannya tapi dengan makna sedalam lautan.

Kata itu adalah kebencian. Bara hitam yang menyala setelah cinta dirampas dari tangan.

Tapi... mengapa kebencian itu harus disesali...?

_**Karena sekarang, aku kehilangan semuanya...**_

•••

Semuanya bisa diingat dengan jelas, dari tepi awal sampi ujung akhir. Yang diperlukan hanyalah sedikit membuka lembar kenangan, sebuah sapuan halus sebagai pembuka tabir.

Dia telah pergi ke berbagai negara, melakukan hasutan demi hasutan agar dunia teradu domba. Serangan-serangan kecil dilancarkan, untuk membuat imej seakan-akan di antarnegara mulai terpercik ketegangan. Politik mulai lemah, kemarahan dan kewaspadaan yang berlebihan mengambil alih pemerintahan. Akhirnya, deklarasi perang dihunjamkan ke bumi, pertempuran pecah tanpa melihat batas negara.

Daratan Api, Angin, Air, Petir, dan Tanah, memperebutkan hak untuk menang. Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure, dan Iwagakure, semua desa ninja, mau tak mau ikut terlibat dalam perang. Beberapa mengambil tindakan aliansi, tapi itupun tidak lantas meredam kecurigaan yang sudah terlanjur mengakar kuat dalam hati tiap penduduk. Pertentangan tidak terelakkan, tapi apa yang bisa manusia lakukan jika hati sudah buntu akan perdamaian? Perang telah membawa insting alami manusia yang telah lama tertidur dalam tubuh mereka... yaitu haus darah.

Tapi kegigihan masih dimiliki segelintir orang, dan sembari melindungi desa mereka dari serangan, orang-orang terpilih ini tak henti melakukan usaha demi mengurangi derita dunia. Tidak, selama Hokage no Naruto Uzumaki dan Kazekage no Gaara masih hidup dan berdiri tegak, dunia tak akan menemui akhir.

Sayang, takdir tidak pernah berada di tangan manusia.

_**Semuanya kesalahanku...**_

•••

Kadang dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang kejam, absen akan kehangatan dan kepedulian yang dulu pernah terukir di sana, kini cuma ada biru dingin yang membekukan.

Dunia telah merasakan, seluruh dunia telah mengetahui seberapa dalamnya penderitaan yang dia pikul, kehilangan yang dia alami, dan kebencian yang dia pendam. Bagaimana rasanya jika orang yang kau cintai direbut paksa dari tanganmu, bagaimana sakitnya saat orang yang sayangi sepenuh hati meninggal dalam pelukanmu? Bagaimana pedihnya kalau orang yang sangat berharga, terbunuh oleh tanganmu sendiri?

Kadang dia tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang gila, tak ada lagi kebahagiaan di sana.

Kebencian akan terus berkobar dalam hati selama semua yang dia sayangi belum kembali, itulah keputusan yang dia buat. Pahit, mengetahui keinginan itu tak lebih dari sesuatu yang semu. Kematian adalah koridor satu arah, di sana tak ada jalan kembali, tak ada cara untuk pulang. Orang tua, teman-teman, kerabat satu klan, dan yang terakhir... sang kakak. Sang kakak tercinta, kakak yang paling menyayangi dan peduli akan dirinya. Kakak yang berani berkorban hati dan perasaan demi membuat dia bahagia, kakak yang mampu membunuh seluruh klan tapi tak tega membunuh dirinya. Kakak yang menangis darah baginya, kakak yang terus menipunya... kakak yang selalu melindunginya.

Maka dia tertawa, untuk menghapus semua kesedihan walau hanya tersisa getir setelah tawa itu reda. Mulutnya tergelak tapi hatinya terisak. Wajahnya sarat sukacita tapi isinya adalah luka yang terbuka. Semakin dia tertawa, semakin dia remuk binasa. Apa yang tersisa bagi dirinya sekarang?

_**Karena kesepian ada**__**lah takdirku...**_

•••

Mata terbuka lebar, dan tangan berubah gemetar. Keraguan mulai menyelimuti, ketika jeritan demi jeritan memenuhi telinga dan menyayat hati. Kaki yang berjalan kini telah berlari, ketika niat untuk berkunjung malah disambut tubuh-tubuh kaku dan mati.

Desa ini jauh dari negara manapun, sebuah dusun independen yang mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Sebuah desa yang sempat menjadi alas duduk dan atap berteduh, satu tempat dimana dia menemukan ketenangan dan kedamaian. Tak peduli akan sikap dan perlakuan dingin, para penduduk menerimanya dengan suka hati. Dia dianggap keluarga, dan karena tak ada yang tahu apa perbuatannya, laki-laki itu bisa melepas topeng sementara. Dia bahkan sempat kembali pada dirinya yang dulu, pria dingin dalam sikap tapi hangat dalam berbuat.

Kebahagiaan tentu saja tidak berlangsung lama, ketika perpisahan menjadi suatu takdir tersurat antara desa tersebut dan dirinya. Tapi sebuah janji tersusun dalam hati, sebuah harapan untuk kembali ke sini dan meniti jalan hidup sekali lagi. Tidak sekarang, mungkin, tapi sampai dia berhasil menjahit kenyataan pada sebuah mimpi. Syukur terpanjat dari bibirnya yang gemetar, mengetahui ada rumah untuk pulang bagi dirinya.

Tapi sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Perang telah meluas sampai ke pelosok negeri, bahkan terlalu meluas hingga mencapai dusun ini. Desa yang semula tak sabar ingin dia lihat kembali, malah menjadi lahan semerah saga, campuran antara darah dan api. Lahan-lahan pertanian berwarna-warni berubah menjadi jelaga dan arang hitam, sungai-sungai biru jernih penuh kehidupan berganti jadi parit merah kematian. Jeritan bercampur baur menjadi satu, diteriakkan panjang satu kali saat sabit maut melecut sebelum diam menjadi sunyi.

Dia cabut pedang yang terselip di pinggang, menebas setiap pion pasukan yang bertarung tanpa memberi ampunan. Mata bergulir ke kanan kiri, melihat bagaimana maut menghabiskan desa yang ia kasihi. Tidak peduli pria ataupun wanita, tanpa memperhatikan tua bungkuk atau muda belia. Semuanya habis dilalap api pertempuran, yang disulut oleh tak lain dan tak bukan... tangannya sendiri.

"Ka... kak..."

Kepalanya berputar secepat peluru mendesing, pada sebuah panggilan yang akrab didengar telinga selama hidup di desa indah ini. Seorang bocah kecil dengan baju acak-acakan dan berlumur cairan kental semerah warna api membara, sempoyongan dalam berjalan yang sangat jelas dipaksakan.

Pria itu melompat berdiri, tangannya terulur dan menerima sebuah pelukan sayang. Lega memenuhi hati, ketika menyadari ada yang masih hidup dan berdiri.

"Kakak, tubuhku sakit..."

Bisikan pelan itu menyadarkan pada kenyataan, dan saat itulah, pandangan mata bertabrakan dengan sebuah kunai yang mencuat di punggung sang insan. Sesuatu dalam dada pecah, remuk, dan ambruk berkeping-keping. Mata terasa panas ketika satu tangan mungil terulur ke arahnya, dan tangis akhirnya terbebas saat dia merasakan nyaris tak ada kehangatan dalam balutan jari-jarinya.

"Kak, aku mengantuk..."

"Tidak... jangan, jangan tidur... kumohon, demi Tuhan, jangan pergi..."

Ratapan demi ratapan dia habiskan, tapi jiwa tubuh dalam pelukannya telah lama berpulang. Setiap tetes air mata berubah menjadi jarum yang menusuk ego dan kesadaran diri. Permohonan yang tak akan terkabul, karena nyawa yang hilang tak dapat direbut kembali. Dan semua ini, semua kematian, tragedi, kesedihan, adalah kesalahannya... kesalahannya seorang.

•••

Langkah yang lambat dihela, ujung jari mati rasa karena hujan dan dingin yang terbawa. Tubuh menggigil dalam getaran, bukan pengaruh baju yang basah tapi karena girisnya pemandangan.

Tubuh-tubuh bertebaran, darah membaur dengan rintik hujan. Wajah-wajah yang kosong tanpa emosi, kesendirian yang terasa walau dikelilingi tubuh adalah pertanda semua sudah mati. Bau metalik besi yang dialunkan darah, aroma asap dari tanah dan hutan yang tetap hangus meski telah basah, menusukkan sesal ke dalam hati yang sudah penuh rasa bersalah.

Langkahnya semakin jauh, menelaah dataran yang dipadati luka perang. Tubuh rapuh dipaksa berjalan, untuk memanen benih kebencian yang telah dia tanam.

Angin menghardik, hujan menghindik.

Apa yang semula merupakan wajah-wajah tak dikenal, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang familiar.

Awan kelabu menelan petir, memayungi sisa-sisa dari perang yang getir.

_**Jounin-**__**Jounin Konoha...**_

_**Akamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji... semuanya...**_

_**Temari... Kankurou... Gaara...**_

_**...dan...**_

_**Naruto... dengan Hinata dalam pelukannya...**_

Detik-detik telah berubah menit, ketika dia jatuh berlutut di hadapan jenazah sang teman terbaik. Satu pemuda yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menyadarkannya, seorang laki-laki yang akan pergi ke ujung dunia bila itu demi menyelamatkan dirinya. Satu teman yang selalu bersedia berbagi kesedihan, seorang... sahabat yang tersayang dan tercinta.

Air mata jatuh dan bercampur dengan hujan, kesunyian dihancurkan oleh sedu sedan. Sesal yang mendalam terasa menyakitkan, tapi apa yang sudah hilang tak akan pernah kembali ke dalam genggaman. Sesal tak akan menghapus dosa yang tak terampuni, diri semakin tersiksa ketika teringat dialah penyebab semua ini.

•••

"Kenapa...?" dia bertanya dalam kesunyian hujan. "Kenapa kau di sini...?"

Dia telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kehidupannya tak memiliki arti lagi, karena itu dia akan memberi dunia satu kebahagiaan dengan menebus semua dosanya. Dia telah berjalan ke tengah-tengah dataran itu, di mana hanya ada kekosongan dan ketiadaan sejauh mata memandang. Dia telah pasrah, menghembuskan napas sambil mencabut pedang dari sarung lalu mengarahkan bagian yang tajam tepat di bagian di mana jantungnya berada. Tapi sebelum senjata itu sempat menyelesaikan tugas yang ditumpukan padanya, sebelum mata pedang itu bisa menyanyikan melodi kematian baginya, satu panggilan menghentikan Sasuke. Suara yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu, suara dari orang yang begitu ia rindu.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Panggilan itu kembali terdengar, begitu lembut sampai membuat pria itu gemetar. Hatinya goncang, tekadnya pun melemah. Bagaimana mungkin suara satu wanita bisa membuat seorang Uchiha mengurungkan niatnya?

"Kenapa, Sakura...?" dia bertanya, dengan suara begitu rendah yang tak akan kedengaran andai mereka tak berdua saja. "Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Karena kau tak boleh melakukan itu..." sang wanita berbisik, suaranya yang merdu terdengar begitu rapuh seakan siap hancur. "Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu..."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku memulai perang ini, dan sekarang semuanya telah berakhir. Dengan kematian guru kita, teman-teman kita... dan kematian Naruto. Mengapa aku tak boleh bunuh diri?"

"Sasuke-ku—"

"Semua ini adalah salahku, Sakura!!"

_**Akulah alasannya...**_

"Sebanyak apapun aku menangis, itu tak akan berguna!!"

_**Karena sesal tiada berguna...**_

"Padahal kalian telah berusaha demikian keras, tapi semuanya kuabaikan... bahkan kuhancurkan!!"

_**Karena aku bodoh...**_

"Dan sekarang, aku menuai akibatnya!"

_**Karena sekarang, aku kehilangan semuanya...**_

"Biar kutebus dosaku!"

_**Semuanya kesalahanku...**_

"Karena itu, tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sakura...!"

_**Karena kesepian adalah takdirku...**_

Teriakannya telah kembali menjadi isakan, mata yang sempat kering kini kembali basah berlinang. Dia telah bertekad untuk menyelimuti setiap sudut dirinya dengan keputusadaan, tapi hatinya melawan, suatu impuls yang terbangun karena keberadaan sang gadis berambut pink. Hanya merasakan dia berdiri di belakangnya, membuat Sasuke diliputi rasa tenang. Dengan merasakan tatapannya yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, mampu membuat hati Sasuke luluh dalam ketidakberdayaan.

"Apa benar kau tak ingin aku di sini...?" tanya sang gadis dengan halus.

"Ya!! Biarkan aku sendiri!!"

_**Jangan tinggalkan aku...**_

"Pergi!! Sekarang juga!"

_**Kumohon, tetaplah di sisiku...!**_

Tapi yang dirasakan Sasuke selanjutnya adalah sentuhan dua tangan di punggungnya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan sisa-sisa pertahanan yang dia buat di sekeliling hatinya. Suara besi menabrak tanah terdengar ketika pedang jatuh dari tangan sang pemuda berambut hitam, dua tangannya jatuh tak berdaya di sisi tubuh. Semua emosi yang tersimpan, semua sesal, rasa bersalah, kesedihan, dan penderitaan yang membuat dadanya sesak, lepas keluar.

"Kumohon..." suara itu terdengar begitu mudah hancur. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku juga..."

Juga...?

"Naruto sudah meninggalkan kita, Kakashi-sensei pun sudah tiada..." isakan itu terdengar begitu pilu, begitu menyedihkan. "Jika kau juga meninggalkanku, pada siapa lagi aku bisa bersandar...?"

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke-kun, jangan pergi lagi... aku tidak mau sendiri..." pelukan di tubuh Sasuke semakin mengerat. "Aku tak mau kesepian lagi..."

Pria berambut hitam itu berbalik pelan, sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh gadis yang kini terlihat begitu mungil di matanya itu. Matanya yang hitam terasa panas, sebelum air hangat mengalir dari sana. Dengan tangan kanannya yang mati rasa, Sasuke membelai untaian demi untaian benang pink yang kini sudah panjang, dan itu membuat Sasuke sadar telah berapa lama jarak antara pertemuan mereka.

"Kita akan memperbaiki semua..."

_**Karena hanya kita berdua yang tersisa...**_

Sasuke memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu, kemudian menutupnya pelan dengan sebuah tekad baru. Dia akan memperbaiki semuanya, dia akan mengembalikan dunia seperti semula. Dia tak peduli walau itu akan menghabiskan umurnya, sebab kini hanya dialah yang memiliki kemampuan untuk merekatkan kembali kepingan-kepingan yang berhamburan. Tapi tak apa-apa, dia pasti bisa melakukannya...

_**Asalkan Sakura ada di sisiku**__**...**_

•

Sebenarnya alasan hamba menulis fic ini karena ada reviewer yang bilang fic hamba sudah merosot dalam "indahnya rangkaian kata". Itu membuat hamba berpikir, "jangan-jangan kemampuan hamba sudah mulai menurun?"...

Tapi jangan salah, hamba sama sekali tidak marah. Malah sebenarnya cukup senang-senang saja ada yang mau mengingatkan hamba tentang hal itu. Oh ya, pada anonymous reviewer Bee, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang fic ini?

Hmm, hamba memang menyukai NaruHina, tapi itu tidak membuat hamba benci SasuSaku. Mungkin satu-satunya halangan hamba membuat fic SasuSaku hanyalah karena sifat si rambut pantat ayam yang begitu antagonis, bagaikan Orochimaru saja. Apalagi di chapter Naruto akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke jadi makin bebal, kayak nggak mau denger perkataan orang lain saja!

Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau Sasuke itu keren, dan sangat kuat. Hamba sebenarnya juga cukup demen-demen aja sama sikapnya itu, kecuali kalau dia lagi kasar sama orang lain (terutama teman-temannya). Yah, tapi itu tidak mencegah kita untuk tetap menulis fic antara dia dan Sakura kan!

Mohon reviewnya ya! Hamba benar-benar berterima kasih kalau kalian bersedia melakukan itu!


End file.
